Kainan University Affiliated High School
Kainan University Affiliated High School basketball team has won the Kanagawa Inter-High Tournament for 17 years running, and are known as the "Kings of Kanagawa." However, Kainan lost in the semifinals in the previous National Championship against the defending champion, Sannoh by 30 points. At the end of the manga, they finished as #2 in the National High School Tournament, losing the final match, supposedly to Daiei High School. Kainan's starting players are Shinichi Maki, Soichiro Jin, Kiyota Nobunaga, Kazuma Takasago, and Tadashi Muto. Their coach is Riki Takato. Offensive and Defensive style Their entire team is composed of elite players and demonstrates incredible stamina and defensive ability. Without a doubt the team goes where Maki goes. He has Magic Johnson like abilites, has the power of a power forward but the dribble technique and passing ability of a point guard. He one of the best at breaking down the opponent's defense which creates good positions for his teammates such as Soichiro Jin, Kiyota Nobunaga and Miyawasu Yoshinori. If Maki is guarded well, the ball will go outside to long-range shooter Jin who has a very accurate shot. There is more than one possibility to score and that makes Kainan strong. Weakness Kainan doesn't have a Center that is on par with Akagi, Uozumi or Hanagata. Since the team is composed of elite players, this has not been a major problem. However the team's average length could be considered small. Both forwards aren't taller than 185cm. Kiyota might be able to jump very high, but he will still be easier to guard than a 185+ cm guy. The center isn't very special and the forwards aren't very good scorers. Jin is a great shooter but not the type that can create his own shot. He's only able to do open 3-point shots but will have a hard time as soon as a capable on-ball defender in Sakuragi is put into him. He was blocked numerous times and completely taken out of the game. The offense lives and dies with Maki. The team varies depending on his performance. When he's guarded very well, the rest of the team isn't really able to create chances, which was evident in their game vs Shohoku. It is when Anzai decided to use four players to guard the strong Maki and tasked Sakuragi to guard Jin, which completely nullified Kainain's offense. Training style Although the players aren't known for their talent, they are very capable by the hard training regimen they have gone through. What they lack in talent, they compensate with physical power. They have been trained on the physical shape very well, which you can clearly see in the district finals. Ryonan is trained as well, but Kainan was physically stronger. Matches * Kainan Vs Shoyo High School ?-? (Kainan won) * Kainan Vs Takezono 150-78 * Kainan Vs Takezato 98-51 * Kainan Vs Shohoku 90 - 88 * Kainan Vs Ryonan 89 - 83 * Kainan Vs Sannoh 83-113 * Kainan vs Bakyusei 104 – 49 Team Stats Trivia * Their team is likely to be based on the Los Angeles Lakers, because of the team colors purple and gold and the similarities of the logos. * Jin with 30.3 points per game is the district games top scorer of Kanagawa * Maki is most likely based on "Magic Johnson" * Kainan has been playing in the IH games for 17 years References Navigation Category:Kainan High Category:Teams Category:Senior High